megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockman.EXE Sound Box
Rockman.EXE Sound Box is soundtrack box released to commemorate the 15th anniversary of the "Mega Man Battle Network" series. Discs 1~5 are remastered rereleases of CPCA-1069~70, CPCA-10110~1, and CPCA-10136, and Disc 6 contains previously unreleased music. The contents of Disc 5 (CPCA-10136) have been rearranged and are missing track 29 (The Count -crossover ver.-) from the original release. Track List Disc 1 #THEME OF ROCKMAN EXE (0:56) #Hometown (1:58) #School (1:29) #Indoors (0:26) #Strange Mood? (0:42) #Incident Occurrence! (0:35) #Transmission! (0:05) #FIRE FIELD (2:00) #RUNNING THROUGH THE CYBER WORLD (1:51) #BOUNDLESS NETWORK (1:36) #Moment of Fate (1:51) #COLD & SILENT1:5513 #RED OR BLUE (1:24) #ELECTRICAL CRISIS (1:41) #VOID (1:55) #Operation! (1:45) #Net Battle (1:35) #VS. Dream Virus (1:42) #WINNER! (0:28) #GAME OVER (0:04) #LOSER (0:25) #end roll (1:33) #THEME OF ROCKMAN EXE2 (1:02) #Secret Maneuvers (0:30) #Hometown (1:55) #Okuden Dani (1:28) #Marine Harbor (1:20) #Official Center (1:09) #Departure (2:00) #Country Town Scenery #Ameroppa Castle (1:24) #Back Street (0:26) #Dungeon (0:24) #Air Travel (0:51) #Decision is Inside of Me (1:08) #Strange Mood? (0:41) #Incident Occurrence! (0:40) #At the Edge of Sadness (0:48) #Proof of Bravery (1:04) #Transmission! (0:04) #SMOKY FIELD (1:28) #TIME LIMIT (1:29) #A SERIOUS MISSION (1:52) #FEAR IN THE CASTLE (1:16) #MAGNETIC AIRPLANE (1:12) #YOU CAN'T GO BACK (1:20) #INTERNET WORLD (1:40) #FEARFUL (1:25) #AND YOU WILL KNOW THE TRUTH (1:30) #Virus Busting (1:16) #Battle Spirit (1:25) #VS. Gospel (1:34) #Style Change (0:29) #PRESSURE (0:36) #peace again (2:37) Disc 2 #THEME OF ROCKMAN EXE3 (0:58) #WWW's Theme (0:26) #Hometown (1:58) #Tree of Life (1:21) #Yoka Yoka Village (1:34) #Sea Breeze Town (1:24) #Scientific Forefront (1:11) #TV Station (0:43) #N1 Grand Prix! (1:41) #Hell Island (0:42) #Wily Laboratory (1:24) #Strange Mood? (0:40) #Incident Occurrence! (0:30) #Wipe Your Tears (0:51) #Proof of Bravery (0:59) #Transmission! (0:04) #BLIND MODE1:2918 #MAZE OF WILDNESS (1:30) #SAVE A LIFE (1:19) #FINAL TRANSMISSION (1:13) #NETWORK IS SPREADING (1:25) #DANGEROUS BLACK (1:28) #SHINE IN THE DARK (1:51) #Shooting Enemy (1:22) #Boss Battle! (1:22) #VS. Proto (2:01) #Great Battlers (1:20) #Showdown! (0:32) #Navi Customizer (1:43) #farewell (3:38) #THEME OF ROCKMAN EXE ~TGS 2002 mix~ (BONUS TRACK) (2:17) #Navi Customizer ~free mode~ (BONUS TRACK) (2:33) #Tree of Life ~Piano Arrange~ (BONUS TRACK) (2:57) #farewell ~Vocalise~ (BONUS TRACK) (2:13) Disc 3 #Theme of ROCKMAN EXE4 (1:06) #ANSA (1:39) #Hometown (2:20) #Indoors (0:37) #Electric Town (1:06) #Incident Occurance! (0:34) #Transmission! (0:04) #Invisible Wing (1:07) #Cyber Battle (1:04) #Enemy Deleted! (0:37) #Silent Darkness (1:13) #Densan Stadium (1:17) #Player Admission (0:36) #Battle Pressure (1:52) #Great Victory! (1:04) #Global Network1:2717 #Cielo Castillo (2:04) #Dracula's Mansion (0:45) #Story of Wonder (1:08) #Vampire! (1:32) #Versus (0:37) #Fighting Oneself (1:29) #Navi Customizer (1:49) #Determined Journey (1:20) #Heel's Paradise (1:16) #Sad Rain (0:56) #Under Justice (1:07) #Save Our Planet (1:43) #Game Over (0:05) #Loser (0:35) #VS. Duo (2:35) #Your Answer (3:29) #Introduction (0:05) #Theme of ROCKMAN EXE4.5 (1:06) #PET Display (0:26) #Theme of Rockman (0:43) #Theme of Roll (0:48) #Theme of GutsMan (1:11) #Theme of NumberMan (0:53) #Theme of FireMan (0:53) #Theme of WoodMan (0:41) #Theme of WindMan (1:11) #Theme of SearchMan (1:08) #Theme of AquaMan (0:52) #Theme of ThunderMan (0:52) #Theme of MetalMan (1:17) #Theme of JunkMan (1:16) #Theme of Blues (1:00) #Theme of StarMan (1:11) #Theme of NapalmMan (1:15) #Theme of IceMan (0:57) #Theme of ElecMan (1:41) #Theme of PlantMan (1:16) #Theme of KnightMan (1:14) #Theme of ShadowMan (0:57) #Theme of Forte (1:32) Disc 4 #Life in the Network (2:00) #Battlefield (1:16) #Calculation Drill (0:45) #Lecture (0:25) #Awaken the Wind! (0:21) #Search Mission (0:53) #Metal Shooting! (1:04) #Napalm Bomb! (1:03) #Ice Puzzle (0:53) #Tournament Under Way (0:35) #Tournament Battle (1:19) #Deep Inside (1:38) #Chaos Area (1:59) #The Fighter's Soul (1:41) #Champion! (1:22) #All Cast (3:42) #Theme of ROCKMAN EXE5 (0:54) #Theme of Nebula (1:24) #Hometown (2:01) #Indoors (0:41) #Scientific Forefront (1:32) #Incident Occurrence! (0:33) #Transmission! (0:05) #Seek a Cord (1:25) #Battle Start! (1:15) #Enemy Deleted! (0:37) #Oran Island (1:23) #Abandoned Mine (0:34) #Drill Crush! (1:31) #Network Space (1:26) #Black Power (0:36) #Liberate Mission (1:07) #Powerful Enemy (1:28) #Liberation Complete! (0:06) #Navi Customizer (1:40) #Luxury Liner (1:10) #Quest in the Water (1:43) #End City (1:13) #Castle of NINJA! (1:52) #Depth (1:45) #A Heart's Shadow (0:51) #You're Not Alone! (0:59) #Dark Chip Factory (1:47) #A Total War (1:36) #Trial (0:35) #1 Turn Liberate! (0:04) #Game Over (0:05) #Loser (0:36) #VS. Nebula Gray (1:33) #Chain of Wish (2:41) #Theme of ROCKMAN EXE4.5 ~Promotion MIX~ (BONUS TRACK) (2:23) #Theme of ROCKMAN EXE5 ~Promotion MIX~ (BONUS TRACK) (2:12) Disc 5 #Theme of ROCKMAN EXE5 (0:56) #Hometown (2:02) #Seek a Cord (1:29) #Oran Island (1:28) #End City (1:18) #Battle Theme -EXE1 STYLE- (2:01) #Battle Theme -EXE2 STYLE- (1:19) #Battle Theme -EXE3 STYLE- (1:16) #Battle Theme -EXE4 STYLE- (1:24) #Battle Theme -EXE4.5 STYLE- (1:17) #Battle Theme -EXE5 STYLE- (1:21) #A Total War (1:58) #VS. Nebula Gray (1:36) #Chain of Wish (2:36) #Theme of ROCKMAN EXE6 (1:06) #Organization (0:41) #Central Town (2:16) #Indoors (0:42) #Saiba Academy (1:14) #Incident Occurrence! (0:35) #Transmission! (0:05) #Blast Speed (1:40) #Seaside Town (1:27) #Aquarium Question ~ Shark Panic! (1:31) #Battle Field1:3226 #Enemy Deleted! (0:23) #Green Town (1:29) #Doubt (0:28) #Tree of Judgement (1:33) #Distortion! (0:38) #Surge of Power! (2:01) #Digital Strider (1:47) #Sky Town (1:35) #Promise (0:59) #Break the Storm (1:48) #Evil Spirit (0:54) #Hometown (1:59) #Hero! (0:53) #Danger Zone! (1:37) #Navi Customizer (1:52) #Parade! (0:24) #Graveyard (1:23) #Game Over (0:06) #Loser (0:24) #Secret Base (1:43) #Two of Braves (1:58) #Decisive Battle, Cyber Beasts! (1:49) #Future (2:52) #Epilogue (1:07) #Theme of ROCKMAN EXE6 ~TGS MIX~ (2:16) #Digital Strider ~strident mix~ (3:15) #Past&Future (3:45) Disc 6 #Main Theme (Title) (0:29) #Character Select / Main Menu (1:56) #Character BGM1 (Hikari, Kaita) (1:42) #Battle Chip GP Announcement (1:11) #Character BGM2 (Dekao, Mairi) / PET Menu (1:46) #Battle Chip Shop (1:55) #Battle Chip GP Venue (1:27) #Program Deck (2:12) #Competition Match / Battle Victory (1:23) #Battle BGM (1:45) #Battle BGM2 (Final Game) (1:41) #Character BGM3 (Meiru) (1:32) #Character BGM4 (Enzan) (1:20) #Battle BGM3 (Final Battle, Communication Competition) (1:38) #Battle Chip GP Championship (1:50) #Staff Roll (1:47) #Main Theme (Title) (0:34) #Battle Chip G Announcement / Free Battle (1:07) #Main Menu (1:54) #Internet Area (1:29) #PET Program (1:46) #Friend Battle Tournament (1:45) #Battle Chip Shop (1:55) #Battle Chip GP Venue (1:28) #Program Deck (2:15) #Battle BGM1 (1:46) #Battle BGM2 (Semifinal) (1:43) #Forte Appears! (1:17) #Battle BGM3 (Final Game) (1:36) #Battle Victory! (1:24) #Battle Chip GP Championship (1:48) #Staff Roll (1:41) Illustration Box Booklet_p._11-12.jpg|Rockman.EXE 15th book Illustration. External links *VGMdb page Category:Soundtracks